


Love's Love No Matter What

by carolelained



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8858494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolelained/pseuds/carolelained
Summary: Wrote with regards to a question I was asked.





	

Love’s Love No Matter What

By CarolelaineD

God I hate that cancerous bastard with a passion. All I ever hear is go here and go there, do this and do that. Now Mulder had been his usual self and up to no good again, no surprise there then I guess. Mulder apparently had some file and had sent it to Scully, well she appears to be at work so I’ll start with her place. 

Jesus all these feds seem to lack in decent security measures, to be honest you’d think they would know better in their profession. Well I’m not complaining about it, ha one minute and I’m already inside. My main concern will be the password and then finding the right file, with Mulder it’d been easy to work his password out.

Mulder just needed to get out there and have a life, maybe just go out there and get laid or something. Ha I’m a fine one to talk; I can’t even remember the last time I willingly got laid. Well now’s not really a good time to start thinking about Mulder, we could always get together and do each other a favour. Yeah right that only ever happens when I’m dreaming about him, well at least that’s something Mulder can’t ever take away from me.

Well I have to admit I’m quite surprised, Scully hadn’t even turned her computer off or pass worded it. From what I can see she was actually working on something or other, it had even been left up on the screen. Well it was open and there so why not? At least I could read it without even having to touch anything.

What the fuck was this? I was starting to wonder if I was asleep and just dreaming it all. The files entitled Foxy and Ratty finally get it on; well I was intrigued and had to read it now.

Foxy walked into the room and confronted Ratty, he was less than gentle as he grabbed him and forced him to the floor. It didn’t take him long at all to have the other man undressed and naked beneath him, Foxy knew this time he’d take the man no matter what…

Shit and there I was thinking it’d be about her and Mulder, great well I’d say Foxy was definitely Mulder and it was really turning me on right now. I couldn’t leave here now, well not until I’d read a little bit more of this story  
.Foxy looked down at the man below him, the man he knew would become his tonight no matter if it was willingly or not. He gazed longingly into those gorgeous green eyes, the man was still so beautiful despite the loss of his left arm.

Oh fuck I could be so slow at times when I got side-tracked; it had hit me full on just who Scully was writing the story about. Fuck saint Scully was writing a god damn porn story about myself and Mulder, I guess I’d just started at the interesting part of the story.

God now I was suddenly far more turned on than ever, so turned on and out of it that I hadn’t even heard the door open and someone enter. Suddenly I heard someone cough; worse was the sound of the safety been removed from a gun.

“Good evening Alex, come on let’s have your hands where I can see them and don’t try anything stupid.”

“Shit Scully you scared me, hell it’s not what you think believe me.”

Oh god she was fast as she cuffed me to the chair, she stepped back and for the first time tonight I was suddenly really worried. Firstly it was the look she had on her face, secondly was the fact she’d pulled her phone out and started making a call.

“Mulder it’s me, can you get yourself over here right now? Look I have Alex Krycek cuffed to a chair; yeah somehow I thought you’d want to come Mulder.”

Great now I’d suffer a beating and he’d want to arrest me afterwards, what a fucked up night this was turning out to be!”

“Sit there and behave yourself, Mulder’s on his way and will be here soon to deal with you.”

“Scully please… hell you know that I’ll be dead if he takes me in.”

“Tell me why you’re here Alex, also why the hell you’re on my computer?”

“Look I had no choice, Spender sent me to get some files that apparently Mulder sent you.”

“Did you find them Alex?”

“No I didn’t so please just let me go Scully, also why the hell do you keep calling me Alex?”

“Look saved by the door, behave yourself and stay there while I let Mulder in.”

“Well it’s not like I can do much or even fuckin go anywhere is it.”

Mulder rushed straight in and made a beeline for me, shit it was then that I heard Scully’s voice and the gun.

“Mulder stay where you are.”

“Scully what the hell are you playing at?”

“I’m not playing at anything, well not yet anyway.”

“Why the hell are you pointing the gun at me then?”

“Alex here knows my little secret, so I guess it’s only fair that we share it with you now.”

“Scully what secret? What the hell has Krycek done now?”

“He hasn’t done anything, however both of you are going to do exactly what I say.”

I could see that Mulder was at a loss and hadn’t expected this, then he looked like he was going to try overpowering the red head. Fuck that, rather Mulder than me as I’d seen just what she was capable of doing.

“Mulder don’t even think about trying anything, I’ve shot you before and I will do it again if I have too.”

“Mulder just do as she says, hell we might even get out of this alive…”

“Shut the fuck up Krycek, Scully I’m your partner and a federal agent.”

“Not tonight Mulder as I don’t need you as a partner tonight, however Alex here does.”

“Scully…”

I realized that Mulder suddenly stopped talking and stepped back, I guess he’d also noticed the possessed demented look she had about her.

“Fine just tell me what you want Scully so we can end this?”

“Just put your gun on the table and search him.”

“Fine okay I’m willing to do that, right Krycek make this easy and just hand everything over.”

“Yeah right, shit you’re a bigger bastard than even I thought possible.”

“Jesus Christ just do as I say, believe me Krycek I’m not in the mood for any of your fuckin games.”

“Mulder take a good fuckin look will you… one arms cuffed to the chair and the other’s fuckin fake.”

“Shit I’m so sorry Alex.”

“Fuck me Fox Mulder’s apologizing, hell you even called me by my first fuckin name.”

I tasted the blood on my lips as the bastard back handed me, I guess I’d pushed him too far then as usual.

“Lose the smart mouth Krycek.”

“Mulder you don’t hurt him unless I say so, just get his gun and any weapons he’s carrying.”

I sat there with my eyes closed as Mulder searched me, I could even feel his warm hands through my clothes as he checked out my pockets. I was praying that he never searched my jeans pockets, shit if he did he’d get more than he bargained for.

I could feel my cock swell just from his close proximity, then to have his hands all over me was hard to breathe too.

“Right Scully that’s it all, shit did you have a hot date or something Krycek?”

“What’s it to you Mulder.”

“Well you just seemed prepared that’s all.”

Shit it was then I realized he’d found the condoms and lube, I shut my eyes and prayed this was all just a dream and I’d wake up in my bed.

“Well that’s a start Mulder; however believe me it’s not over yet.”

“What do you mean; shit Scully I did as you asked?”

“You’ll see in good time, right sit there Mulder and cuff yourself.”

I was surprised when Mulder willingly did as she asked, all I wanted was to find a way out of here and away from her. Patience was supposed to be a great virtue; well I could be patient if it meant my life depended on it.

“Alex I’m going to remove the cuff temporary, I want you to then remove your jacket and the arm.”

“Fuck no, you can’t ask me to give that up as it’s a part of me.”

“Don’t worry you’ll get it back when I’ve checked it, knowing you there’ll be some weapon or other concealed in it.”

“Fine whatever, shit it’s not like I have a choice in the matter anyway.”

“Good boy I see that you learn fast, it’s a shame you can’t be the same Mulder.”

“Hey don’t start on me Scully, I’m meant to be your partner and on the same side.”

“Shut up Mulder.”

I waited until Scully removed the cuff from my one and only good arm, I then slowly pulled off my jacket as she’d instructed and then I snapped. I was not standing for all this shit, hell I’m a six foot bloke and she’s just so tiny.

I went to grab her and restrain her, she’d expected it and then the gun went off, it took me a minute to realize where she’d shot me.

“You shot me in my fucking arm Scully!”

“Try that again Alex if you dare, next time believe me it will be your real arm.”

“Krycek can’t you just do as she says?”

“Thanks Mulder for your help and support, shit you deal with her as she’s your deranged partner.”

“Right I want the pair of you separated for now, Alex you can go into my bedroom and sit down on the bed.”

“Like hell I will…”

  
Shit then she removed the safety on the gun and I obeyed, I could still remember how she’d shot her own partner in the past. The bitch cuffed my wrist to the fuckin headboard, shit I realized that I wouldn’t be going anywhere anytime soon.

“Right I think it’s time you and I had a little talk Alex.”

“We’ve nothing to talk about Scully.”

“But I believe we have and that includes a certain agent that you fancy, also I’m bored and need some new material.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“You know, you and Agent Mulder out there together.”

“You seriously need to get some help Scully.”

“Believe me you’ve seen nothing yet Alex, I write in my spare time as you very well know.”

“Write, ha is that what you call it?”

“Just what do you mean by that Alex?”

“Shit Scully what I read was porn, also you were writing about myself and Mulder like we were lovers or something.”

“Ha and you say I’m deranged, YOU Alex need to open your eyes and admit the truth to yourself, Regardless I’ve been suffering from writers block, I guess I just saw you in the flesh And this idea popped into my head.”

“Look I swear that your secrets safe with me, please Scully let me go and I won’t tell anyone about what you do.”

“But I don’t care who you tell Alex, I’m not ashamed about the stories I write and don’t care who knows about it.”

“So just what’s this big plan of yours then Scully?”

“Oh you will see soon enough, however you might want to make yourself comfortable for now.”

“Scully what do you want from me, you have my jacket and weapons, hell you even have my fuckin arm.”

“Alex listen I just need to talk to Mulder, when I return you’ll see exactly what I want. By the way Alex don’t try to look intimidating, that little frown’s actually really cute.”

“Fuck you Scully.”

“Not exactly but you’re on the right wavelength Alex.”

With that I was suddenly left sat on her bed alone, an assassin and I’d never even felt this nervous until now.

XXXXXXXXXX

Scully was my partner and even I’d never seen her like this, hell I was starting to wonder if someone had drugged her water.

I must have sat there for a good ten minutes by myself, well at least there wasn’t any screaming or shouting coming from the bedroom. However I was still relieved when Scully returned, maybe now I could try and talk some sense into her.

“Scully, are you feeling okay? you can talk to me if something’s bothering you.”

“I’ve never felt better Mulder; anyway it’s your turn to move your ass now.”

“Why where are we going?”

“Bedroom now Mulder.”

Shit like this there was no saying what Scully might do, for now I’d have to just try and behave myself. I did as she asked and entered the bedroom, shit even Alex Krycek had lost his usual smug look.

“Right so now what Scully?”

“Undress him.”

“Sorry what did you say?”

“You heard me Mulder; I want Alex naked right now.”

“Scully you can’t do this, hell I’m not even willing to do this to him.”

Shit I watched as Scully grabbed Alex hard by the hair, she then just calmly placed the gun against his temple and removed the safety catch.

“I have nothing to lose Mulder, he’s a lying bastard and everyone would believe it was self-defence if I put a bullet in him. So you see his life’s in your hands now, undress him Mulder or I’ll shoot him.”

“Fine I’ll do it then as long as you don’t shoot him.”

“Mulder please don’t do it, just let her shoot me if that’s what she wants.”

Shit I looked at him and realized he was trembling, I had no idea if he was more scared of her or was it me. Hell he could have me strip him naked, that or a bullet and everything just to end.

“Sorry Alex but I don’t want your death on my conscience, just try not to fight me and it’ll be okay I promise.”

“Fine just get it over with then, god I hate you all.”

I removed his boots and socks, I then noticed that he had his eyes tightly closed and was still trembling. I had to admit that I was struggling to get his jeans and underwear off; I realized the reason was because he was semi hard in all the commotion.

“Alex do you get off on this or something?”

“Mulder just shut the fuck up will you...?”

Shit I realized that he was only just hanging in there, at this rate the man was going to end up having a nervous breakdown from it all.

“Shit I’m sorry Alex, so now what do you want Scully?”

“Remove his tee shirt and leave it on his cuffed wrist, after that you can then undress yourself.”

“Like fuck am I undressing?”

“Your choice Mulder, I already said that his life’s in your hands.”

“Fine I’m undressing, look just don’t shoot him okay.”

“Is that concern I hear Mulder, I thought you’d be glad to see him dead and out of your life?”

“He’s still human Scully.”

“Oh believe me I think there’s more to it than that, now I just need to prove it.”

“What the hell are you talking about now Scully?”

“Just strip Mulder and let’s have a bit less talking please.”

“Fine and then what happens?”

“I want you to lay down on the bed beside Alex.”

“Scully I think you’re sick and need some serious help, look I will take you to see someone if you want?”

“I’m not sick Mulder, maybe I just see what neither of you two do. Then again sometimes I think you both do see it, I get this feeling you’re just scared to admit it to each other.”

“Scully you’ve lost me big-time.”

“Jesus Mulder you can be so blind, look I want you to make love to him and I’m sure even you can understand that?”

“Right this has gone far enough now, shit Scully there’s no way I’m having sex with him now or ever…”

“You’ll do as you’re told Mulder, that or you can watch him take his last breath.”

“Why are you doing this Scully?”

“Can you honestly sit there and tell me that you don’t want him, go on Mulder take a long good look at him.”

“Shit I can’t.”

“I said take a look at him NOW.”

God I knew that I had very little choice, Alex looked so lost and broken and I truly felt for him.

“Mulder admit it that you fancy him and always have.”

“Fine, yes Scully I fancy him and always have. Hell it doesn’t mean that I’m in love with him or want to sleep with him.”

“Look at him properly Mulder, the man’s in love with you and has been for years. You’re both as blind and stubborn as each other; you need to both accept what’s right under your nose.”

I looked at Alex and realized why he was so quiet, shit I could see the tears as they fell upon the bed. I lay down beside him and held him in my arms, not that he was willing and tried pulling away at first.

“Please Alex just let me hold you, is it true that you have certain feelings for me?”

“Just drop it Mulder and let me go.”

“Alex please I have to know, hell would you rather suffer a bullet than have me touch you.”

“It would be easier than the pain I’m feeling right now, this is tearing me apart having you this close to me. I’ve always had feelings for you since that first day in the bull pen, there so now you can both go and have a good laugh at my expense.”

“I’m not laughing Alex, however believe me when I say I’m also not a rapist either.”

“How sentimental Mulder, I told you to make love to him not talk.”

“Look Scully you can shoot me before I’d rape a man, I’ll only agree to it if it’s what Alex wants and he agrees.”

“God get on with it then Mulder, shit of course he wants you to take him.”

“Please Alex talk to me, look I really need to know if this is what you want?”

“Yes but not like this, I only ever wanted you as a willing partner and not forced into it.”

“Is that what you think?”

“Well it wouldn’t have happened without Scully and her gun, so yeah how can you expect me to think anything else.”

“Alex.”

“What Mulder?”

“Please at least just look at me.”

“Why it won’t change anything will it…”

“It might Alex, shit Scully’s right about everything she said. I’ve always wanted you but was just too scared to admit it, I guess I also thought it was just one sided. Now it’s been forced into the open I know exactly what I want, she’s right Alex and we’re as bad as each other, if she put that gun away I’d still want to make love to you now.”

“Shit do you really mean it, hell or are you just trying to fuck with my head?”

“Yes Alex I mean it, how about you let me show you and prove how I feel about you?”

“God I can’t believe I’m saying this, yes I want you to do it and you have my permission as it’s what I want.”

I heard the click of the gun and knew Scully had put the safety back on. It was too late now though as she was right, I couldn’t stop this now even if I was what I wanted.

I guess now was the time to admit how much I wanted this man and always had, it was now also about facing my own truths in life. How had this been so obvious to Scully, yet myself and Alex had been blind to each other’s feelings?

“Mulder there’s some lube near the bed if you need it?”

“I take it that you’re staying to watch then Scully?”

“Well I have to make sure you see it through, it looks like Alex there’s starting to fall apart!”

Shit I knew she was right and I’d been too selfish to even notice, I looked down at Alex to see that he was sobbing.

“Alex so god help me, look I promise that I won’t hurt you anymore.”

I received no reply so I moved on; I planned to make it as gentle and easy for him as possible. There wasn’t any rush as he wasn’t going anywhere, also I wanted to make sure he was ready and this was what he truly wanted.

 I started by kissing his gorgeous mouth and then his neck, it was then that I realized it was all a bit one sided.

“Scully.”

“What now Mulder?”

“I think we have a problem…”

“God Mulder now what?”

“It’s Alex, shit he’s really unresponsive and I won’t do it without his cooperation.”

I watched as Scully got up and came to the bed, she looked down at Alex and stroked his hair from his face.

“Alex, hey Alex do you want me to make it all go away. I can make this end and Mulder go away?”

“No please don’t.”

“Do you want him to carry on Alex?”

“Yeah…”

“But you appear really upset, look maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all.”

“Please Scully don’t make him stop, you can’t make him stop.”

“Hey Alex I’m here, how about you talk to me instead and tell me what you want?”

“Please Fox I’m scared that’s all.”

“Hey I’m not that bad am I, so come on what is it that scares you the most?”

“I want you Fox and I want this, but I guess deep down I’d always wanted more.”

“Like what?”

“It doesn’t matter; look I’ll accept anything you give me okay.”

“Alex don’t hide things please, just tell me what you want and then maybe I can help.”

“Shit Fox I wanted more than a one night stand, I didn’t want it to be just sex with you.”

“Is that what you think this is, do you think we both had this planned or something?”

“I don’t know anything anymore, shit I can’t even trust my own feelings right now.”

“Do you really think I could just walk away now, all those years I thought you hated me? However now I find out you wanted me all along, shit Alex I wanted you and still want you!”

“I’ve never had anyone want me before, believe me when I say it scares the shit out of me.”

“God Alex I’m so sorry and it’s hard for me too, look I promise that we will sit down later and talk it all through.”

“Thanks’ I’d like that.”

I bent down and kissed the tears from his cheeks, then I had to move back to that gorgeous mouth of his. I tried pushing my tongue into that warm place, suddenly after a couple of attempts I realized he was kissing me back.

Shit now I had to wonder why I’d never attempted before, if not for Scully I’d have just carried on beating on him at every opportunity. To be honest though, shit I only had my own stupid pride to blame in the past. All I wanted now was to make love to him and make him mine, that was exactly what I was going to do now.

XXXXXXXXXX

I just couldn’t believe how this night was turning out, yet I knew I’d take and accept whatever happened regardless of the outcome. Not that it was anything new to me, I’d always take it all even including all the pain and suffering at his hands.  
What scared me more than anything was my reactions, shit I’d literally fallen apart right in front of the man I loved.

 I also realized at the moment I should try and forget about it, try and deal with it later and enjoy the pleasure he was giving me. I had the man of my dreams in bed with me and naked, to top it off he also had his tongue down my throat. 

I could feel his fingers also playing with the fine hairs on my chest, suddenly I was choking on his tongue and my own sobs. It had felt like my whole world and everything I’d known was crashing down on me, yet this was all I’d ever dreamed of in the past.

“Alex come on calm down and talk to me.”

“You’re so perfect Fox in every way, yet shit take a long good look at me…”

“Alex I don’t think you realize just how good looking you are, hell you’re gorgeous and are proving just how human you are right now.”

“Fox I only have one fuckin arm now, shit how can anyone want to touch me or even be near me?”

“Alex please calm down as you’re still gorgeous, the loss of your arm just proves how strong you are.”

“You would say that right now, especially when you’re in bed naked with me.”

“Right I’m sorry Alex but I’m going to have to stop.”

“God no please Fox don’t stop, look I’m sorry I moaned about it and I really don’t want you to stop.”

“Scully maybe he’s nervous because you’re here…”

“Fine I’ll leave you two alone then, will that make you feel better?”

“I don’t care, oh god no Scully please don’t leave me here with him!”

“Jesus Alex, you really still think I want to hurt you don’t you.”

“God I’m so sorry Fox.”

“Look Scully can stay then, I’ll try again Alex to loosen you up but I’m not pushing after that.”

Suddenly I felt his long fingers encircle my cock, I couldn’t stop myself become hard as he worked his magic. It wasn’t too long before that welcomed hand disappeared again, now I was crying out in total frustration.

“Hey don’t cry babe as I have you now, I promise that this will be good and I’ll make you come.”

I was totally surprised when he started applying the lube, shit he was applying to his own ass and not mine. Then he calmly sat over my groin and looked down at me, shit at this rate I was going to come before he even touched me. Suddenly he was happy with his position and lowered his ass down, it was then that I felt my erection slowly enter his hot tight backside.

“Jesus Fox, oh god that feels so good.”

“Just hold on a minute Alex, shit it’s been some years since I’ve done this.”

Suddenly I was deep inside him and I was in Heaven, I’d never managed to feel this way with anyone before. It was then that I realized my restrained hand was free, I hadn’t even noticed Scully unfasten it and it was good to be able to touch Fox.

 I grabbed hold of his hip tight and didn’t want to let go, the sight before me was totally amazing. The man I always wanted was making love to me, he also looked like he was enjoying himself too. 

“Alex look at me, I want you to keep those gorgeous eyes open when you come.”

“I need to come now Fox…”

“Go on then come for me babe and remember to keep those eyes open for me.”

Shit between the words and his actions I was totally gone, I couldn’t have held back even if my life depended on it.

“I love you Fox.”

Shit I couldn’t believe I’d just said that out loud. However I was too lost in the afterglow to care whether he heard or not. I only stirred when I felt his cock slip out of me, I then realized that he’d also moved off me.

“Fox.”

“Don’t talk Alex, I haven’t finished with you just yet. Oh and by the way I love you too.”

I was really starting to feel out of it now, was this really Fox Mulder or just another clone. To be honest I was past caring either way, especially when I realized what Fox had planned for me.

He sat between my parted legs and stroked his own cock, my god I’d never seen him ever look at me the way he was right now. I actually felt really loved and wanted, soon though he’d moved on and was applying the lube to my ass.

Suddenly he had my legs over his shoulders and positioned himself, however this time he was more demanding and entered me fast. I wanted it all and more, I could see though that my lover was becoming desperate himself.

“Is this what you want babe?”

“God yes, fox please just fuck me hard.”

“I’m going to be making love to you babe.”

With that Fox fully entered my ass, he then soon worked up a rhythm in and out of my oversensitive body. Fuck I realized just what an effect he was having on me, as he hit my prostate I started to become hard once more.

“God you’re so tight, I need to come Alex but I don’t want it to end.”

At this rate I knew I’d be coming again and soon, however at the moment Fox seemed determined to keep on going.

“Fox please.”

“I can’t come yet Alex, shit when I come it will all be over.”

Great suddenly I felt really sick and used, I now knew that when he came the dream would be over and I’d be alone again. I couldn’t help myself as the tears flowed once more, I closed my eyes and wanted to die before the end came.

“Hey Alex I thought you said you were okay with this? Alex please don’t ignore me babe.”

“There’s no point.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You said it yourself Fox, the minute you come it’ll all be over.”

Fox remained silent for a few seconds and just looked at me, suddenly he grinned and then started laughing too. I put my one and only arm across my face, all I wanted was to hide as he laughed at me.

“Nice to see that you view me as nothing more than a fuckin joke.”

“Alex believe me I don’t see you as a joke, you’ve got it all wrong babe.”

“How have I when I heard what you said Fox.”

“Yeah I meant it would be over for now Alex, shit I didn’t mean it’d be over for good.”

“Really…”

“Yeah really Alex, I can see we have a lot of issues to work out and need a long talk.”

“I’m sorry Fox, will you still make love to me or did I blow that too?”

“God of course I will Alex.”

With that I felt Fox re-enter me hard, he then grabbed hold of my semi hard cock.

“God I don’t want it to end but I’m coming babe, believe me this is just the start as your mine now Alex.”

With that I felt Fox come deep within my ass, it was then that I also came for the second time tonight. I just lay there in his arms afraid to even speak, hell maybe this was just a dream after all and was now over.

“God I’ve wanted to do that for a few years now Alex.”

“Yeah me too, but what happens between us both now Fox?”

“I think that it’s time we both sat down and had a talk with Scully, then afterwards I think it’s time we left.”

“Yeah I understand.”

“Alex don’t look like that, I meant leave here together and go have a talk.”

I lay there not wanting to think about the talk we’d be having, hell I wasn’t looking forward to the talk with Scully either.

“Alex you’re trembling, come on out with it as I’m not stupid.”

“Scully, shit she’ll want to kill me now or arrest me.”

“Alex I have no intention of harming you or Mulder, look I’ll go and wait in the room while you dress. Mulder make sure you talk to Alex and then find me.”

“Yeah okay Scully I will do.”

“Don’t rush Mulder, just take your time and make sure he’s okay.”

Suddenly it was just the two of us, for some reason I now felt vulnerable as I lay there worried just what might happen now.

“I meant it when I said that no one will hurt you Alex, so what was her secret that triggered all of this?”

“Scully was writing a story, shit and I started reading it then she came home.”

“Yeah I know she writes fan fiction in her spare time, I can’t see what’s so bad about that though or why this happened?”

“I think that she gave up on the fan fiction bit.”

“Why what makes you think that Alex?”

“Fox what do you actually think she writes about?”

“I don’t know, most likely just some stupid love story or something.”

“Fox she writes slash stories, stories about gay men fucking each other’s brains out.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, well I guess she managed to keep that one quiet then.”

“Fox her last story was different to say the least, she’s writing about a man called Fox.”

“Don’t worry about it Alex, maybe she was just stuck for a name to use.”

“God her story’s called Fox and Ratty, Ratty just happens to be a one armed rat bastard.”

“Fuck…”

“Yeah has the penny finally dropped now?”

“So she’s writing about the two of us, hell but why?”

“I think you need to ask her the reason for that one Fox.”

“Don’t worry as I have every intention of doing exactly that.”

“We should just get dressed and go face her Fox, I want this over with and to get away from here.”

“Fine just as long as you know I’m not letting you go Alex.”

“Good as I wouldn’t want you to let me go ever again.”

With that we both managed to dress in silence, soon it was time to open that door and go face Scully.

XXXXXXXXXX

We walked into the room to find Scully sat calmly on the couch; well at least this should be interesting if nothing else.

“Mulder do you hate me now?”

“No Scully I don’t hate you despite the way you went about doing things, however I do have a few questions that I want to ask you.”

“Yeah I sort of expected that, what about you Alex?”

“I feel pretty much the same way as Fox; however he can ask you the questions.”

“Okay I’ll do my best to answer you both then, right go on then Mulder ask away.”

“Firstly I want to know how you knew about us Scully, shit we hadn’t even faced up to the truth ourselves.”

“Mulder I think it was pretty obvious to everyone, well except for you and Alex that is. You were both drawn to each other like magnets and expressed it through violence; I think it was just meant to be that’s all.”

“Well I didn’t think that we were that open about any of it, so what exactly was it Scully?”

“You are both as blind as each other, also I might add as stubborn as each other too.”

“Gee thanks’ for that Scully.”

“God Mulder Alex followed you around like some love sick puppy; well I notice you’re not denying that fact Alex!”

“There’s no point is there now.”

“See Alex has admitted to it already, however you Mulder were a total different matter.”

“Why was I?”

“Alex just followed you, yet you always had to have physical contact with him. I think everyone around you noticed it, hell Mulder you couldn’t keep your hands of him at all.”

“So that had to mean I wanted him sexually?”

“You have plenty of enemies out there Mulder, yet you were always different around Alex and I’m sorry but it was so damn obvious.”

“Fine I admit that I’ve wanted him for a long time and that’s why I always hit him, also I just want to say I’m sorry Alex that I hurt you.”

“Hell I was the sad fuck who took everything that you gave me; I guess that says a lot about me.”

“See you’re both as bad as each other Mulder, well it wasn’t the best way

but at least it’s now out in the open.”

“Yeah true, not the best of ways but at least we’re not wasting any more time.”

“Yeah and you have to admit that you’ve wanted him for a long time.”

“Yeah but shit Scully you pulled a gun on me, you’re meant to be my partner and I really hadn’t expected that.”

“Mulder the pair of you could have got the gun off me if you’d really wanted, you’re only lying to yourself yet again.”

“Fine I accept that, but I still have another question for you Scully…”

“Fine go ahead then.”

“Alex told me what you are writing about and the characters in your story.”  
“Yeah and like I told him Mulder, I’m not ashamed of the stories I write so you won’t stop me.”

“Okay I just want to know what makes a grown woman write stories like that, you know about two men together in bed?”

“You mean slash stories about men together and not just in bed, my stories are about relationships too and love. In all honesty that’s a hard one to answer Mulder, that question’s been asked many times over the years.”

“All I’m asking is that you be honest with me and answer the best you can.”

“Yeah well I guess I owe you that much Mulder, hell I owe both of you the truth.”

I looked over and noticed that Alex was looking at the floor, well it appeared that I’d have my work cut out getting Alex to believe I love him. I suddenly remembered that I was talking with Scully; I’d have plenty of time to deal with Alex when I got him home.

“Fine go on then Scully.”

“Just remember one thing Mulder…”

“What’s that Scully?”

“I’ve thought long and hard about it and why I do it, however you have to remember this is just my opinion and not everyone else will share my opinion. Other people out there might do it for totally different reasons, some are even men that are gay themselves.”

“You’re stalling Scully.”

“Right to try and put it into words, I’m straight for one and prefer men and I can also get jealous. Some women write romance stories between a man and a woman, some are capable of imagining that they’re the woman in the story.”

“Yeah I can understand that and it sounds normal.”

“Now imagine I fancy someone well out of my league or who’s gay, then I find it hard to put myself in that position and into the story. Like I said earlier I just want to read about the man and his gorgeous mind and body, not the woman.

So then imagine I’m the jealous type Mulder, I don’t want to read about another woman in bed with him. So you then take two gorgeous looking men and you have double the fun, shit and that’s where it starts getting really hot.”

“Shit are you serious Scully!”

“There’s also more to it than that Mulder, it’s also about overcoming so much pain and suffering in life. I guess it can be move physical and demanding between two men. Look at you and Alex, are you telling me you’d have been as physically demanding with a woman?”

“No I guess not.”

“I guess that I want the story to be volatile and violent, maybe it’s the only way I can handle my own beliefs.”

“What the hell are your beliefs then Scully?”

“Maybe I want to believe in the human race and humanity, to believe that despite all the odds that things can change. Maybe having a hard life myself… well I guess I just long for the idea of happiness Mulder.”

“So it doesn’t bother you at all that I’m gay then?”

“Mulder I said that I preferred men, hell I didn’t say I was homophobic or anything like that. You get just one shot at life Mulder, sometimes some people never even find love at all. I believe that if you find someone you truly love hang on to them, it doesn’t matter if their male or female as life’s too short for regrets.

 Why regret the fact that you’ve spent a lifetime alone because you fell in love with another man, everyone deserves a chance and love’s love no matter what sex they are. Just like it doesn’t matter what race or color they are, everyone’s an individual and deserves a chance.”

“So you seem to have it all weighed up then Scully.”

“Like I said before Mulder, that’s my opinion and other people might see it differently.”

“So why me Scully and why Alex for that matter?”

“Let’s just say that I always found a certain rat rather sexy and cute, god just look at him as he’s so gorgeous. Anyway I always knew he was gay and beyond my reach, so I guess I just wrote about him along with my other favourite hot man.”

“Hey I’m flattered Scully, I take it with Alex you have a thing for bad boys then?”

“You could say that Mulder, maybe it’s the rough sexy look and the leather jacket and tight jeans…”

“Yeah I get the point Scully.”

It was then that Alex appeared to find his voice, not that he had a lot to say regarding the matter at hand. To be honest I think deep down he was rather shy and embarrassed by it all.

“Shit Fox can we just go, please I need to leave now.”

“I think you’ve managed to embarrass Alex somewhat by your confession Scully.”

“Mulder I really need to get some sleep now, it seems to have been a rather long eventful night. Take Alex home with you and talk to him, you Alex can make sure you listen to him.”

“Come on Alex let’s move.”

I was surprised when Scully stood and hugged me, hell I think Alex was more surprised when she also decided to hug him too. Within twenty minutes we were at Hegal place, I knew that the future and everything else would all hinge on the talk ahead of us. I walked into the apartment and threw myself down on the couch; it was then that I noticed Alex was fixed firmly in the doorway.

“Please come and sit down Alex as I don’t bite, well of course unless you want me to bite.”

“Look Mulder maybe it’s for the best if I just go.”

“Great I see we’re back to Mulder now then, so what happened to you calling me Fox?”

“You hate that name so you should be happy about it…”

“I admit that I hate it most of the time; however I like it when you call me it as it feels special.”

“Look I’m so sorry Fox.”

With that the bastard just turned and walked away from me, no way was I going to just let him walk out of my life now. Without even thinking I jumped up and grabbed him, I then pulled him back in and shoved him to the floor.

“Mulder please just let me go.”

“No chance.”

With that I sat over him and pressed him against the floor, I then bent forward and kissed him hard and passionately.

“You must have a fuckin death wish Mulder, hell you know exactly just who I work for.”

“Alex I’m well aware that we’ll have to be careful, it’s not my fault that I think you’re worth taking the risk for.”

“You’re one crazy man Fox, hell maybe that’s what I love about you…”

“Just think about it all Alex, we love each other and can’t just move on like we don’t.”

“Fine I’m willing to try then but I can’t promise anything Fox.”

“Scully was right about one thing Alex.”

“What would that be Fox?”

“Had you been a woman it would have been different.”

“So how do you work that one out?”

“Well had you been a woman, well I’d have begged you to stay but that would have been it.”

“So you’re saying because I’m a man you can just hit me and force me to stay?”

“Hey I only grabbed you and then kissed you, however I’m not afraid to use force if you leave me no other choice.”

“Hey maybe I might like it when you use force.”

“Alex believe me I’m not joking, you won’t be able to get rid of me that easy now you know. Look I swear here and now so listen, you piss me off or try leaving and I’ll kill you.”

“Shit you’re not serious…”

“Very serious Alex, that or I’d just end up killing myself instead.”

“But effectively that would destroy me too.”

“Yeah so make sure you stay then and no running away, look come on let’s just go to bed babe.”  
I had no intention of ever harming him again, however if it meant Alex would stay it was worth the lie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile over at the Scully residence only one sound could be hard, she sat there typing away at her keyboard as fast as she could. Soon she’d have the draft done for another graphic story, another story regarding the two hottest men she knew.

The End

Love’s Love No Matter What  
By CarolelaineD

2nd of December 2016

 


End file.
